Feliz cumpleaños Cora-san
by Kai3d2y
Summary: One-shoot por el cumpleaños de Corazón. Law reflexiona sobre lo que Corazón significo para él. Mal summary.


**Esta semana he estado de vacaciones, y hasta hoy no he podido hacer este fic. La idea me vino cuando mirando una cuenta de twitter me di cuenta que el 15 de julio era su cumpleaños. Por lo que quise hacer algo por este personaje que creo que se ha vuelto muy querido.**

" _Yo moriré sonriendo, por si alguna vez piensas en mí en el futuro, quiero que me recuerdes sonriendo"_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez hasta que al fin abrí los ojos sobresaltado. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que soñé con Cora-san.

Me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación. Algunos de mis nakamas están ocupados manejando el submarino (aunque ahora estábamos en superficie). Otros están hablando. Otros siguen dormidos.

-Capitán- escucho la voz de Bepo detrás mía.- Todavía nos queda hasta llegar a la siguiente isla.

-Está bien.

Salgo a cubierta para despejarme un poco. No conseguía sacar aquel sueño de mi cabeza.

 _-_ Quiero que me recuerdes sonriendo- me dije a mi mismo.

Yo quería que aquello se cumpliera de algún modo. Muchas veces que lo recordaba siempre me entraban ganas de vengarme. Por lo que decidí poner su sonrisa en la insignia de mi Jolly Roger. De ese modo siempre la vería. Pero no solo quedó ahí. También me lo tatué en el pecho. La insignia hacía en cierto modo un cierre de un tatuaje en forma de corazón que recorría todo mi torso. Además también la tenía en varias sudaderas y cazadoras.

Además de eso también decidí llamar a mi banda los piratas de Corazón. De ese modo me sentía como si fuera su discípulo intentando seguir su objetivo: acabar con la locura de Doflamingo.

Pero no solo quería vengarle y terminar con su propósito. A veces también pienso en si él, de alguna forma, se sentiría orgulloso de mí.

Cora-san al principio me pareció un completo loco. Siempre que me veía me golpeaba. Pero en realidad intentaba salvarme de lo que conllevaba estar con la familia Donquixote.

Tras aquello, él me secuestro para apartarme de Doflamingo e intentar salvar mi vida.

Yo creía que no tenía salvación, que tan solo me quedaba morir. Pero Cora-san nunca se rindió. Él siempre me llevaba de hospital en hospital en contra de mi voluntad. Y cuando todos se alteraban y me hacían recordar el infierno de Flevance, él siempre les golpeaba y les llamaba locos defendiéndome.

Él me animaba día tras día a seguir luchando. Tarde un tiempo en entender que para él era alguien más que un simple niño.

.

.

Habíamos recibido una llamada de Doflamingo días antes. Cora-san estaba decidido a arriesgar su vida en robar aquella akuma no mi que según él conseguiría que sobreviviera.

Cada vez me quedaba menos para que llegara mi hora. Lo notaba. Yo ya me había rendido desde hace años. Mi enfermedad no tenía cura. Pero Cora-san nunca lo hizo.

Cuando desperté mire a mi lado y pude verlo durmiendo. Me levante y fui a por unas frutas que el día anterior había visto en el bosque. Quería hacerle algo especial por el día de hoy. Aunque fuera algo casi indiferente. El cuerpo me dolía, pero podía aguantarlo.

Recogí unas manzanas entre mis brazos y camine hasta donde estábamos dormidos. No era gran cosa. Pero solo quería tener un detalle con él el día de hoy.

-¡Law! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- escuché a Cora-san llamándome y parecía bastante preocupado.

-Voy- dije con voz débil.

Fui acercándome poco a poco donde él estaba, pero en medio del camino mi vista se volvió borrosa, el dolor más fuerte y sin darme cuenta me desmaye.

Cuando volví a despertar pude ver las manzanas a un lado y en el otro se encontraba Cora-san.

-Law. ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué has ido hasta allí en tú estado? ¿Podría haberte pasado algo?- me decía preocupado.

-Pero, Cora-san. Quería hacer algo especial para ti.

Aquella respuesta le dejo sorprendido. Sin lugar a dudas no se esperaba eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú siempre estas cuidando de mí. Y hoy es un día especial, solo quería tener un detalle.

Cora-san me sonrió y me entrego una de las manzanas, después él cogió otra. Aunque todavía estaba débil, aquel día no quería preocuparlo más. Por lo que me obligue a mí mismo a intentar aparentar estar lo mejor posible.

.

.

Sin lugar a dudas aquel día había sido realmente agradable. Era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de él.

Sonreí con nostalgia recordando al hombre que salvo mi vida. A aquel hombre que fue como un segundo padre para mí. Aquel hombre que lo arriesgo todo por mí. Aquel hombre que me volvió a dar esperanza.

Recordé lo último que me dijo la monja de la iglesia a la que solía ir.

" _Escucha Law-kun, la esperanza jamás desaparece. Estoy segura de que un ser bondadoso te brindará ayuda."_

La creí inmediatamente. Pero momentos después, tras ver a mis padres muertos, la hermana y los demás niños muertos, y el hospital donde estaba mi hermana quemándose. Deseche completamente la idea que me había dado la hermana. No había esperanza ninguna para mí. Lo único que quería era llevarme conmigo la muerte de todas las personas que pudiera, vengándome de una forma del gobierno por haber cometido aquel genocidio.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía toda la razón. Aquel bondadoso sin lugar a dudas era Cora-san.

Cada día recuerdo todo lo que aquel hombre había hecho por mí. Pero no suelo soñar con él. O al menos no lo habría hecho si no fuera porque anoche me vino a la mente aquel día en el que me levanté pronto para llevarle unas manzanas.

Lo recordaba porque justo hoy era el aniversario de aquello.

-Capitán- me vuele a llamar Bepo- es hora del desayuno.

-Ahora voy.

El oso volvió a dejarme solo. Mire el horizonte con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Cora-san.

* * *

 **Es algo muy simple, pero quería intentar poner los sentimientos de Law por Corazón en un día como su cumpleaños, y hacer algo por estos dos.**

 **Si os ha gustado ya sabéis, DEJAR VUESTRO COMENTARIO.**


End file.
